Broken Faith
by chase88
Summary: Everytime House tells Chase to go to the clinic, he goes. But when he's held captive by one of the patients, Chase begins to change. He is no longer the same and is instead short tempered and extremely irritable. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own House

* * *

All three ducklings were in the conference room when House finally showed up. House somehow never felt the need to show up at work early, but always made snark remarks when his staff did. All three of them looked up from what they were currently doing. 

"Road's busy," House explained simply.

The three of them rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. It was a typical day with House as ever and having to deal with his sarcasm.

"I need someone to cover clinic hours," House added.

They visibly groaned, especially Chase. Chase was always getting House's clinic duty on top of his own and even though he didn't complain about it, he didn't like it one bit.

"Let's see, eenie meenie minee mow, Chase," House said.

"Yes," Chase asked automatically.

"The clinic's calling your name," House answered dislodging his own stuff and taking a seat at his desk.

Chase got up without another word. He had really had tolearn tosay no one day.

* * *

Cuddy came into House's office thirty minutes later to find him gone. Of all the irritating things House had done, bringing patients to the point of hanging dead cats on her door was going too far. House was going to go too far someday and get someone hurt with his behavior. 

She found him sometime later with Wilson, she should have known. When it came to those two, she never knew what was going to happen from one day to the next.

"Having other people do your clinic hours is innapropriate," Cuddy started.

"Chase, the one I will assume we're talking about , is not just another person. He's mybitch," House added and Wilson cracked a smile.

"Yourbitch or not, I want you in the clinic in an hour," Cuddy warned.

"Maybe you should come back at a more appropriate time. Let's say when you're in a less pissy mood," House added sarcastically.

"House another thing, I know you don't get along with patients well. Can we please stay below the part where they or their family starts hanging dead animals on my door," Cuddy seethed.

"Prove it," House challenged.

Cuddy held up a dead cat which had to have been dead for at least eight hours now. House visibly stiffened just looking at it.

"Believe me now. House this isn't just about you being mean to patients, your mean to your staff and anyone else who tries to be nice to you. You may like being a misantrope, but start acting like a human for once and by the way I expect you to be in the clinic no later than an hour from now," Cuddy finished.

"I'm soooooo gonna not go to the clinic," House muttered when he made sure that Cuddy was out of hearing range

* * *

"Efron, Joseph," Chase called out to the waiting room. 

A young male came looked up and then followed Chase to exam room four. He looked no more than sixteen and wasn't an african american but was definately not caucasion. Probably most likely asian, thought Chase. He scanned through the chart and then gave a small smile.

"Pain medications right," Chase asked.

"I was shot like two weeks ago and it still hurts," Joseph explained.

"Where exactly, you see, sometimes there could be infections in the wound if it isn't properly treated," Chase explained.

Joseph rolled his eyes and mumbled curses under his breath.

"It was shallow and is unrelevant to what I'm complaining of now," Joseph snapped.

"The symptoms you are describing point to an infection and especially since you haven't taken proper action for it, it could and will become serious," Chase warned.

He just grunted an acknowledgement that he had heard, but it became apparent that he wasn't going to show him the wound anytime soon.

"You did at least see a doctor for it right," Chase asked.

He got another grunt from the other person. Chase didn't really know what to do at this point anymore. All he knew about this patient was that he was Asian, he wanted some medication, and that he had been previously shot. He was very suspicious about the reason behind it and decided to play safe by being cautious with this person, he was not one to be messed with.

"I'll give you an antibiotic for the trouble," Chase told him.

Joseph got up.

"Finally, what took you so long," he said.

Before Chase could even pull the the door open, he felt something sharp and cold lightly pressed against his temple.

"What took you so long to figure this out," Joseph added.

* * *

Note: Next chapter is going to tell more about what happened before Joseph came to the clinic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Before going to the hospital...

Joseph was really careful when it came to what he did. He had been in jail for quite some time for breaking his probation and having a gun, which had been a mistake but this time he was determined that there wasn't going to be any. His friend Scott quickly came up with the car and he slipped in careful to make sure he was out of sight of watchful eyes.

"You did what I asked," he asked as soon as Scott entered the highway.

"Yeah and let me tell you, it was no easy picnic, snapping that probation officer's neck and all. They are going to have the road blocked in about half an hour, so we better hurry to New York if we plan on getting to Canada any time soon," Scott added.

All Joseph did was sneer. In no time they'd be out of the country for the second time in his life and away from any form of imprisonment.

It was when they were nearing two miles within a town that they listened intently as the radio said what they didn't want to hear.

"We have a fugitive and if you see him, he's possibly armed and dangerous. He's in his early twenties and is an asian. If you see this guy, I repeat, if you see him, call the police immediately and don't try to take him on."

"Gosh damn it, I thought we were free," Joseph complained.

"Well it seems that we aren't," Scott let out.

A cop car came up behind them and to their horror the road in front was cut off.

"No,no,no,no, this was not supposed to happen," Joseph complained.

They pulled over and put their hands up. The cop told them to put their hands where he could see them and then he went to get some backup. Joseph quickly ran out and could distinctively hear the cop yelling after him. He didn't care and he kept on running until he made it to a small town so it seemed.

He entered the hospital and realized that he had been shot on his shoulder. He could just get one of the doctors to get him stitched up. So he waited in the waiting room with a newspaper after filling out a form and putting a fake last name along with some fake information.

"Effron, Jospeh." Jospeh smiled.

This was going to be too easy.

* * *

Present...

Chase felt the sharp metallic metal pressed against him and he let out a whimper. That only seemed to encourage Joseph who let a cruel smile come to his lips.

"You a Brit right," Joseph asked.

Normally a person would notice with the accent that Chase was foreign and this wasn't lost on Joseph who had a foreign accent himself.

"I'm talking to you," Joseph spat.

Chase nodded wishing he had said no to House when he had asked about taking his clinic duty.

"So I kinda need this wound taken care of, okay," Joseph said easing the hold on the knife.

Chase showed that he understood.

Joseph let Chase clean the wound and put on some bandages but he refused to be given any injections. He was far from stupid and he knew that given the chance, the blonde haired Brit or so he thought he was would give him something to make him sleep.

"Thanks," Joseph said as more of a gesture than a favor.

Then to Chase's horror, the knife was back in place. He shuddered wondering if he was possibly sleeping but it was doubtful.

"You're my ticket oughta here blondie," Joseph said.

Chase let out a muffled scream as he felt horrible pain. Joseph smiled in reassurance.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they would hurry up and come up with a quick negogiation if they find out ya have a knife in ya. Sorry but it's how I handle these type of things,"Joseph told him.

He quickly grabbed another knife and held it against his temple this time.

"You see, I could make them see reason," Joseph added.

* * *

Cuddy came to the nurse in charged and asked what was going on. Supposedly there was a problem and she hoped to god that it wasn't House again, she wouldn't know what to do.

"There's a hostage situation, apparently the person says one of the doctors are held and has a serious wound and to make the negogiating quick," the nurse said.

Cuddy gasped.

She immediately went to the door and knocked.

"What do you want," Cuddy yelled through the door.

"To get out without no trouble," Joseph's voice sounded.

House came up.

"Climb out of the window," House advised.

He heard a crash and shrugged.

"I can't help it if the guy is an idiot," House said.

Cuddy shook her head and quickly went in.

"Get an OR team ready House," Cuddy ordered as she took the knife out and put some pressure on the wound.


	3. author's note

Author note:

Chase only nodded so because he was frightened, but he knows he is australian, he just was afraid to get the guy angry which seemed quite easy.


End file.
